Don't Take Me to Transitional School
by Spanano
Summary: When Robin hears of a suspcious "transitional" school for superheroes and discovers that Terra is there, he and Starfire head out on a dark and dangerous mission to uncover the truth about the skeptical school.
1. El Mission, Son

**Don't Take Me to Transitional School….**

**A/N: This is an idea that I got while writing the most disturbing story with my two buddies ********. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer of awesomeness: I happen not to own Teen Titans. DC Comics does…and they're lucky. Cause yeah. **

**Chapter 1 "El Mission, Son."**

Cyborg tossed a small packet of papers at Robin and Starfire. "For you," he chirped his grin widening. Since when had Cyborg been handing out missions? Wasn't that Robin's job?

The Boy Wonder slowly flipped through the pages, a bored look masking his usual serious, no-shit look. "What the hell is this?" he growled slowly. "You want Star and I to go to a transitional school to see how they treat the students? And since when were _you_ leader," Robin hissed.

Cyborg raised a finger and wagged it at Robin. "Tsk, tsk sir. I've been acting leader since you've been recovering from the last battle with Slade. And second, this is a _superhero's _transitional school. They sent Terra there."

Beast Boy, who was sitting across the room, playing video games as perusal, dropped his control and slowly turned to face the Titan's leader and Cyborg, his eyes wide and horrified. He sat quietly eavesdropping almost unnoticed to the conversation going on. "Is Terra gonna be okay?" he managed to whisper.

Robin's gaze quickly whipped to where Beast Boy was sitting out of characterly. "She should be fine, Star and I will make sure of that, I promise." Robin stated, simply but quietly, somehow attempting to encourage and console the hurting changeling.

Starfire smiled softly and almost unnoticeably took Robin's considerably larger hand into hers. "We will be away for awhile, will we not?" She questioned her bright green eyes boring into Robin's masked blue ones.

The dark haired teenager nodded, dumbfounded. "Yeah," he sputtered.

"Wonderful!" Starfire chirped. "I shall pack many bottles of mustard and Raven's delicious pancakes."

Robin turned just a little bit green. His eye twitched slightly and his grasp on Starfire's hand loosened somewhat.

"You look like you're about to puke," Cyborg laughed. "Too many bad memories from those panc-?" Cyborg couldn't even finish his sentence before Raven launched the remote into his face.

"At least I tried," she grumbled darkly.

***TT***

Robin and Starfire slowly walked up to the dimly illuminated school that would be their home until they completed their mission. Robin shuddered slightly. The building itself was disturbing. The stench in the air made him want to retch, but Robin quickly swallowed the feeling in his stomach. He warily glanced at Starfire who looked just as worried as he most likely did.

"I do not like this place," she whispered softly.

Robin nodded in agreement. "I can see why we took this mission. This is creepy."

The sound of miserable students came from behind the electrified barbed wire fence that surrounded the campus of the supposed school. Just what were they doing to the poor students that were forced to attend this far-fetched idea of a school, even if it was transitional school?

"Let's go," Robin whispered, working his way around the barbed wire fence.

Starfire tugged roughly on Robin's hand, pulling him back to within whispering range. "I can see friend Terra!" She whispered in Robin's ear. "She looks miserable; we must do something to help!"

"Are you the new students?" A large voice boomed, causing Robin and Starfire to jump in shock more than fear.

The pair turned around slowly, their eyes wide, hands still holding each other. "I suppose we are," Robin squeaked slowly, his grip tightening on Starfire's hand. Why was he so intimidated? He trained with Batman for Christ's sake; the Dark Knight was probably more intimidating than some drill sergeant that couldn't make it in the Army.

The man's dark eyes narrowed in fury. "You all must be the famed Teen Titans," he mocked dangerously. Robin twitched in agitation. He couldn't believe this man was mocking his team. The team that saved the very ground he was standing on at this moment. "I've heard much about you, especially you Robin," he purred. It was a creepy sound, almost sinister. "Now, let me make myself clear. I'm worse than Slade."

Robin's face went to the palest shade of white on the colour wheel. His breaths became short and staggered at mere mention of the retched name. Starfire sensed Robin's insecurity and tightened her hand around his lovingly.

"That makes you tick, doesn't it, Boy Wonder?" the man said, an evil grin sliding onto his slimy face. He was a creep, worse than the Joker and possibly worse than Slade. Robin couldn't decide if he was or not. The dark haired Titan leader just wanted to punch the man in his face. He was so agitated it wasn't normal. "By the way," the man continued his voice still sarcastic and mocking. "My name is Sir to you. You will call me by nothing else and my real name is of no importance to you."

Damn. Robin really needed that name. He needed to get as much information as possible back to Cyborg so he could research "Sir". It was irritating.

"Follow me," Sir ordered loudly, causing all of the other heroes to glance up. Their faces were wary and distressed. What had this Sir guy been doing to them? Some of them stared whispering things like "Starfire and ROBIN?" Their voices seemed to get louder when the supposed delinquents uttered Robin's name. Was it taboo?

Then they saw Terra even closer. She looked horrible. Her hair was unkempt and she looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in a month. Robin's eyes widened in disbelief…was this really the Terra that the Teen Titans knew? Was she the same person or had she been so mentally disturbed that she was a completely different person.

Robin and Starfire didn't go unnoticed by Terra. She saw the pair hand in hand slowly following behind Sir. It was about time the two became a couple. "Why them," she whispered. Though, Terra couldn't hide the happiness from her blue eyes. They lightened up at the sight of her former team member and leader. "Robin, Star…" She whispered.

"You, girl!" A voiced boomed. It was one of the wardens. "Get back to work," The man growled stepping up to Terra and hitting her across the back of her head with a metal rod. Terra winced, but made no noise. She had learned not to. They would only hurt her more if she did. It seems that some of the others had not learned this though. Terra's blue eyes followed Robin and Starfire as they disappeared into the building. Gingerly, she rubbed the back of her head and went back to breaking rock with the use of her powers.

***TT****

Sir grabbed Robin by his arm and thrust him up against the wall, twisting his arm backward until it made a sickening crack. Robin let out a small hiss of pain which only made Sir push Robin's arm back even further. "Supposedly," Sir started slowly, still pushing Robin's arm back, "You two are here to see how we treat our students. Well, let me tell you something boy," Robin's arm was thrust back harsher and faster causing the Boy Wonder's face to scrunch up in pain, though this time he made no noise. "I will not allow it. You all are going to be admitted into this here 'transitional school'. You're going to be admitted as the worst children of them all, too." He whispered coolly into Robin's ear. Sir turned to Starfire who stood, backed up against the wall, her eyes wide with sympathy for Robin. "What are you looking at, girl," Sir growled, throwing Robin to the ground. "I'll show you to your rooms." He added more softly. It seemed to Starfire that the man had bipolar disease.

Robin groaned quietly and slowly pushed himself to his feet, with some assistance from Starfire. "Thanks," he mumbled softly, nursing his now wounded arm.

Starfire gave Robin a loving kiss on the cheek and slowly followed after Sir. "He reminds me of Slade…" She whispered softly. "I am sorry; I did not mean to bring it up."

Robin just shook his head. "We just need to find a way to get a hold of Cyborg. It's imperative."

The two winced as the screeching of metal against metal infiltrated their ears. It sounded worse than fingernails on a chalkboard. "Here," Sir barked, pushing the two Titans in by way of their backs. "No contacting anyone," he hissed, snatching Robin's communicator and Starfire's just a second after he confiscated Robin's. "If you do, I'll personally snap your necks." And with that said, Sir stormed out of the cell-like room, slamming the metal door shut behind him.

Robin groaned softly and fell back against the wall. "Damn, what do we do Star?" he grumbled, fingering his cell phone. It finally hit him. The warden guy hadn't taken his phone! He could still make contact, but in secret. He would have to mask everything; the signal and everything that went with it. It was almost full-proof. Though, full-proof was the key word. Robin just needed to find out when the right time would be to try his plan. He flopped back onto the hard mattress and made a face as he landed. Covering his already masked eyes with his uninjured arm, Robin set the gears in his mind to work.

Starfire sighed softly, sitting on the side of the single bed in the room. These people would have been brutally persecuted on Tamaran. Thoughts whirled viciously through her mind as she attempted to think of ways of free Terra. Starfire understood how much the blonde girl meant to Beast Boy, and as Robin would say, 'it was imperative that she was safe.' Starfire smiled slightly and laid down next to the deep in thought Robin. "Robin," she started, belatedly realizing that the fearless leader had fallen asleep. He breathed evenly and slowly, and it was adorable to her. She watched adoringly as the one she treasured most slept. Though, Starfire was quite sure he was not comfortable. Moving around behind his head, Starfire gently lifted and placed the masked teen's head onto her lap. As a response to this gesture, Robin sighed in content, causing Starfire to smile wider.

**TT**

It was dark when Robin awoke in the steel room. Yawning, he stretched and winced as the muscles and bone in his right arm protested at the movements. The dark haired teen sighed softly and leaned himself against the still sleeping Starfire. Thinking to himself, Robin decided that now would be the best of times to attempt to make contact with the Titans. Quietly, he pulled his cell phone from his hidden pocket. He quickly dialed the number to the tower and impatiently tapped his foot as the phone on the other side rang.

"Yello, Cyborg here." Robin heard from the other end of the line, pulling a smile from his taught lips.

"Hey." Robin whispered softly, as to not wake up Starfire nor make anyone who might be roaming the hallways suspicious of any activity going on within the steel room. "We needa talk, it's urgent."

**A/N: :'D oh my. My first Teen Titan story, so don't kill me. Lolz. So. I don't feel like continuing any of my other stories until I get any really good ideas. That might take awhile. Sorry. But anyway. Read and review pwease!**

**Peace!**


	2. According To You

**Don't Take Me to Transitional School….**

**Chapter 2 "According to You"**

**A/N: :'D I got a review on the first day I posted! I'm so happy! :D. Anyway. I'm excited. We get awesome sweats for swim team this year instead of those weird swishy pants. I prefer sweats; they're more comfy in my opinion. Scrimmage on Monday and Tuesday though…it's going to be exciting…I get to swim a 50 free and 100 free…I love those events. Anyway…onto the disclaimer…(I wonder how many people actually take the time to listen to my rants for my author notes…)**

**Disclaimer: DC comics owns, blahh, blah, blah**

**Chapter 2 "According to You"**

"Hey." Robin whispered softly, as to not wake up Starfire nor make anyone who might be roaming the hallways suspicious of any activity going on within the steel room. "We needa talk, it's urgent."

"Sure thing man, by the way," Cyborg started, interrupting the flustered leader, "how are you and Starfire? There was a special on the news about the school you two are at. Supposedly, no investigators are allowed in because the people there are superheroes. You guys are being treated right, I assume?"

Robin sighed. "Not exactly, I need you to get the head warden's name for me and text it to me, do not call me unless I call you, do you understand?" Robin emphasized the word 'text' with great force.

Cyborg blinked from across the city. He really wished he could see Robin's expression at the moment. The famed leader sounded stressed, tired and possibly in pain. "Man, what have they done to you?" he whispered softly, but just loud enough for Robin to hear him.

"Nothing," Robin snapped back in defense. He mentally slapped himself for being so rude and forward with Cyborg. For Christ's sake he was just worried about him. "Sorry," Robin grumbled, "I'm just a little stressed…if you haven't already noticed."

"Well, I have noticed, but get some rest. It's four in the morning and I'm sure you need that beauty sleep that you normally forget about. You and Star be careful, ya hear?"

Robin wished Cyborg understood how appreciated those words were. "Yeah, we will, thanks a lot, and take care of the team…don't let Beast Boy destroy anything except his tofu."

The half-human laughed from the other end. "Will do man. Take care." And without further ado, the phone clicked, signaling that their conversation was over.

The next day arrived too suddenly in Robin's mind. Around 0600 Sir marched unceremoniously into the room, immediately barking orders to the two Titans. "Did you sleep well, little birdie?" The man mocked, laughing as he did so. Robin only gritted his teeth in response. This did not bode well with Sir. He growled dangerously and leaned forward, as if trying to elicit fear into the teen in front of him. "When I ask you a question," he hissed, "I always expect an answer, whether you wish to give one or not."

Robin stayed silent. It wasn't like he and Starfire were actually students here. He didn't need to take orders from him. Sir was getting impatient; picking Robin up by his shirt he thrust him up against the wall. "I'm sorry," he mocked, dangerously; "I don't believe I've received an answer…like I ordered."

"I don't take orders from you." Robin spat in fury.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Sir said, calmly. "I suppose you and your little alien girlfriend here can just go hungry…and work extra shifts…I mean if that's okay with you…not that you have much of a choice."

Robin was speechless. Sooner than either of the Titans could speak, they were outside with all of the other 'misfits' working just as hard as the rest of them…or at least one of the Titans was attempting to. Robin sat defiantly atop a rock, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He looked as if he was about to murder someone…preferably the warden known as Sir. "This is wrong," he growled, pushing himself up. The young hero started to pace back and forth on the top of the rock, pivoting on his heels hard enough to dig holes into the rock that appeared to be granite.

Starfire looked sadly at the infuriated Robin. "Robin, if you just do what the warden asks, perhaps we will be finished with this nightmare soon?" Her attempt to calm Robin down was futile. As a response to Starfire's suggestion, Robin growled dangerously.

"Star," he said, jumping down from the now destroyed piece of granite. "Have you not noticed how disgustingly wrong this is?" His voice jumped a few octaves as Robin unleashed the contents of his mind within a few words.

"I have noticed and…" she paused, glancing around the superhero run quarry. "And, I do not see Terra."

Robin blinked quickly. The flames seemed to disappear from his masked eyes. "You're right," he muttered, glancing around the yard, and then promptly sitting himself on a piece of the granite that he destroyed. "Do you think the people who run this place know that she worked with the Titans?"

The alien girl shrugged. "I do not know, but perhaps it is not her shift?"

Robin gave Starfire a look of disapproval and she smiled sheepishly in return. "Let's take a look within the school, all right?"

Starfire nodded and held out a hand for Robin, which he gratefully accepted. Heaving him upwards with just a tad too much force, Robin stumbled into one of the heroes working the mines. "Uh, sorry," Starfire giggled.

Robin glanced up at the person whom he ran into. "Aqualad?" he questioned, staring at the significantly taller person. "What're you doing here?!" Robin exclaimed, backing up and straightening his muscular figure so he appeared slightly taller.

The Titan's East member looked tired. "We were…separated, Robin." He whispered. Aqualad's hands started to shake, and he let his head fall into them. "All of them…I…I couldn't do anything…and they were taken away."

"Taken away to where?" Robin questioned, placing his hand on Aqualad's shoulder, convincing the other Titan to sit. He crossed his arms and glanced patiently and the disoriented teenager.

"I don't know," Aqualad mumbled, sounding completely defeated. "Though do you guys know that Terra is here?" Robin nodded and Aqualad continued. "She was brought here before me, I know that. When I was talking to her, they seemed to have recovered the memories that you all said she lost."

"So, she knows she's a Titan?" Robin asked and Aqualad nodded. "Right, Aqualad, come with us, we're going to get outta here and not just us…" he motioned to everyone working in the mines. A smirk pushed its way to Robin's ever taught lips. "We'll thwart whatever the hell they're trying to accomplish here."

Aqualad noticed. A little bit of life seemed to reappear within his eyes. "Then let's get to it."

**TT**

Robin had only seen the cell that he and Starfire were thrown into. Outside that tiny cell, the school was much larger and on a much creepier scale. The walls, which seemed fairly normal, were decorated ceiling to floor in dead or defeated superheroes' items. One certain item seemed to catch Robin's attention. It was one of Batman's bat-shaped shuriken. "Oh God…" he whispered. The trio pushed forward, despite Robin's complete uneasiness. The shaken Titan kept mentally reminding himself of his and Starfire's mission, in an attempt to shake off some of his worry.

Starfire flew ahead of the other two, her eyes glancing upon every single wall. "This place gives me…the creeps?" She questioned her use of the saying. Robin nodded at her and Starfire trekked forward, Aqualad and Robin not too far behind her.

Eventually, they came to a fork in the hallways. "Which way do we go?" Starfire questioned spinning in circles, attempting to choose which hallway to go down.

"We split up." Robin answered in a monotone. He was nursing his injured arm quietly and as secretly as physically possible. Starfire flew down, and landed next to Robin. "What is it?" he grumbled, still working on his arm.

Silently, Starfire snatched Robin's left arm and stretched it, earning a yelp of agony from Robin. "You can not work on your own," Starfire conclude, dropping Robin's arm back to his side. "I believe that I should go with you during your journey through whichever hallway you decide to take."

Robin stared at Starfire, his eyes wide. "Eh…" he started, every word that he was about to say lost by the pain inflicted upon his already injured left arm. "Sure?" Robin finished, almost at a loss for words. But apparently the answer he gave satisfied Starfire because she nodded in approval.

Aqualad turned from the other two. "I'll meet up with you guys…let's hope that we find our communicators." Robin nodded and Aqualad saluted the other two Titans. "Best of luck to you both…and I hope to see you soon." Aqualad smiled and ran down the corridor he had chosen to explore disappearing from sight soon enough.

Robin sighed and went back to nursing his left arm. "All right, let's go shall we?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, and let us complete the kicking of the butt!" She smiled and lifted herself back into the air, allowing a starbolt to form in her hand. "It seems pretty dark…" she held her hand out in front of them adding more light to the hallway.

"Well, thanks to you we can see better," Robin said , stalking down the hallway.

**TT**

"I can't track Robin or Star…" Cyborg complained throwing his communicator against the wall, causing it to shatter into little pieces.

Raven and Beast Boy stared silently at the enraged Cyborg. He was throwing cuss words out and destroying various objects. Sighing, Raven turned around on the couch and went back to reading her ancient text. "You destroying things isn't going to make finding them any easier." Raven grumbled in annoyance."

Cyborg paused. Currently, he possessed Beast Boy in his hand. "I know that!" He snapped, thrusting the changeling that was still in his death grip against the wall. "It's just aggravating. Robin said not to call him and I've been texting him because he doesn't have his communicator and he's not answering and I'm worried dammit!" Cyborg roared in frustration.

"Cy…" Beast Boy moaned, rubbing his head. "I'm not a dart…"

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, but initially he ignored him. "So," he grumbled, "what do you propose we do, Raven?" Cyborg dragged out Raven's name.

Raven sighed and relaxed, thoroughly enjoying her book. "We let them be. If they need help, they'd do anything in their power to attempt to contact us."

Cyborg bit his lip harshly. "What if they can't contact us?" he growled, attempting to keep calm. It failed though. "What if something happened to them Raven?"

Raven glanced up, shutting her book. "You want to go find them, don't you?" She asked, setting the ancient text on the coffee table. Cyborg nodded, as did Beast Boy. Raven sighed, glancing down at the book. "I can never finish a chapter in a day, can I? All right, I'll go with you."

Beast Boy grinned. "Sweet! We get to see that…creepy…school…" his enthusiasm was cut short as the changeling thought through just where Robin and Starfire were. "You know," he started, following after Raven and Cyborg as they headed to the garage where the T-Car was kept, "maybe they are fine? Maybe we don't need to go?"

Raven and Cyborg abruptly stopped in their tracks, causing Beast Boy to crash into the two taller Titans. "No," they hissed in unison. Beast Boy held his hands up in defense and sighed as he followed after the two other Titans towards the T-Car. Why did it seem that he always got himself into these messes?

**A/N: End of the chapter! I'd like to thank everyone, briefly, for the reviews and favourites. They really make me happy! Now, puhhleaasseee click the Review button!**


End file.
